Beyond Knowledge
by Lab Cat
Summary: A plotless oneshot side story for Koushiro fans. Reloaded for terrible writer's cramp ruining the story.


A little fic about Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi. He talks about love, yet is it him, the victim of Cupid's arrow? We shall see someone else too. My new character. She's more or less my alter ego. Sort of. Kind, gentle, naive, maybe a bit annoying, probably hot-headed....yeah..... nothing like me, blunt, stubborn, over-exaggerative, respective(All:"BWAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!)Ha ha guys. . Anyway, this story gives many secrets away.  
  
Title: Beyond Knowledge  
  
Author: (Lab_Cat) Muse1: Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
(Izzy POV)  
  
Love. That is the only thing I don't understand. I don't know how it starts, ends or even what makes it go. One look at someone makes them drool. Look at Matt, he's the 'cool one' in the group. He has girls drooling over him for years I bet. Tai is probably second popular. TK will be popular when he's older I guess because he's Matt's little brother. Mimi is a very popular girl because of her taste in fashion. Sora, well maybe because of her soccer skills. Kari, well I think her light will make her a very beautiful person and as popular as TK. As for me and Joe......We both may well be the most unpopular in the group. Maybe Joe will find someone like him because, unlike me, can show his emotions. Everyone looks up to me because I have the crest of Knowlege. No other reason. Why am I thinking about this right now? Well we're all going home as soon we get word from Gennai any time now, then go home. Back to the real world, back to being the computer geek I'm always been and probably never be popular. Maybe a bit more because I know Matt and Tai as friends, but not as much. Oh who cares if I go back home? Yeah my parents, but nothing else. It's a good oppertunity to go. Bye Tentomon, my true friend.  
  
----------  
  
It's only been about 3 hours since I left. I don't know what to do anymore. 'I don't know what to do my friend, I don't know.' What's that? I'm not sure if I should be going near there. An evil digimon can be there, but I have to check it out, being worried if it is an injured digimon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
(General POV)  
  
Izzy scanned the area with great difficulty. First his shirt sleeve got ripped from a low-hanging branch, then tripped over a root. "Ow!" "That hurts!" "OW!!" Soon, the trees seemed to screen his view; darker then thicker the forest. Then, a flickering of light was shone through the trees. Exhausted and lightly brused, he fell down from walking so long. He lost sight of the camp and everyone. He started doubt his ability to be a digidestend. A dark cloud started to cover him whole. He kept thinking of all of the bad things in his life and started to drown in misery. He would have been gone if someone didn't seem him at that moment.  
  
"There's darkness. I know it Shadowmon." "It's strong. Very, as if it was feeding from a victim....."  
  
The speakers looked around. The cat-like figure had almond-shaped eyes and colour. Her sleek body was black with a blue-striped tail. A black, spiral tail ring was at the blue tipped end. Part of it was broken at one end and silver-capped at the other end. Her companion was a young girl with indigo- black hair. Her brown eyes darted all over the treetops. She wore a purple shirt, black pants and a red jacket. The girl looked down on the ground as if she would find something out of place.  
  
"It's here." "I know. Very dark......it is preying on a victim......poor digimon...." "Or digidestend." "What!?" "Over here Shadowmon. We have to help him!" Over in the clearing, a dark, misty cloud hovered someone. The young girl ran towards the victim of the cloud. She stared at the dark cloud. "Shadowmon! Help!!"  
  
'......help.....' The last thing the digidestend, Koushiro Izumi, heard was those words....  
  
-----^_^-----  
  
A boy on the ground eyes soon started to move, slightly. He rolled on one side and awoke from dark dreams to see a flickering fire in front. He slowly got up, holding his head as if he had a headache earlier. His red hair in a mess, his shirt with few rips, partly dazed; he looked around to see where he is. His night-black eyes laid on the pair who helped him. His mind was in a mess, barely able to work. Faint, tired and hungry; stood up and walked to the pair, but almost fell when he got up. One of the two grabbed him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Hey! Settle down. You'll get yourself hurt that way." "Uhgh.....Too late for that...." "Are you ok? You look worse than when we found you." His eyes went up to its savior. A plesent face with gentle dark brown eyes stared down on him.  
  
"What do you mean?" "Don't you remember that dark cloud, or at least why you out here?" "N....nn......no........I don't..." "Amnesia." "That's the cause to forget." "You know that?" "I don't know anyone but knowledge of stuff." "I see. Just wait." The youth went away to her companion. The cat creature, Shadowmon, looked at her friend.  
  
"Well?" "He has amnesia." "Well we know he's the digidestend Knowledge, Izzy Izumi. His digimon, Tentomon. No siblings. Now what do we do?" "Let him stay. I kinda like him. Plus we can help him remember." "Good idea."  
  
The pair talked a bit more. Then the girl turned around. She wasn't so sure about the arrangements she just made. More or less, she wasn't sure at all on anything. Both the redhead and brunette were nervous and couldn't think what to say in this awkward silence. Then:  
  
"I guess you want to know who we are."The cat drew closer to the light of the fire. "My name is Shadowmon. I'm part data and virus. I don't know why, but that's how I am. My attack is Dream Menace. My attack emphasizes the negitive thoughts of a victim and drives them insane. The girl over there who saved you," she pointed to the girl. " Her name is Eirya. She's a human like you. Understand?" She looked at the listening redhead.  
  
"Yes. I understand. I would tell you my name, but I don't even know who I am." "We both know. Your name is Izzy. You are a computer expert." "Yeah.........ooooohhhh...." The boy, Izzy, started reeling around and almost fell over if Eirya haven't ran over and caught him. "Are you ok?" She asked, very concerned. "Where's my computer?" His eyes filled with something that she hasen't seen before until now. "Over there." She pointed to her side and beside her was his computer. "...My computer...I planned all types of strategies with it...to... help...my...friends...I...don't...know...if they...cared...though..."  
  
His head fell over one side. His eyes, a few tears hanging on. Her face, carved with sadness and sympathy for the depressed redhead.  
  
"Oh dear." She looked at her friend. "What should we do?" "Nothing so far. His memory maybe coming back, but for now, he's stuck with us." "So we stay here." "Yes."  
  
-----^_^-----  
  
Many days went by since Izzy's accident. They all went to search for the digidestends, to return their slightly off-balanced friend. It was hard to get to many of the areas, for they are so hard to get to, with a person whose memory was gone, have a little kid and a blue-stripped cat creature. Eirya had an easy time going through the trails, but was too short to get through the steep, high steps of a rather large mount. Both, Eirya and Shadowmon, noticed that their patient remembered at least one or two small events in one or two days. Once he remeber a rather large event for him that it gave him a headeache and was screaming for the pain to stop and passed out aferwards. Eirya usually made sure that he was fine, while Shadowmon usually watched from a long distance. Her eyes always stared at either for danger, or at Izzy and her partner. Little that both kids knew, Shadowmon knew something that might change their whole life.  
  
She worried day and night, thinking that she should say something to her friend, but kept her mouth shut. She worried that the harmonious one will find out and remove her from the picture. She didn't want Eirya to suffer so she kept it inside of her and didn't utter a word about the fate is upon the two later on in their lives after this adventure.  
  
-----^_^-----  
  
They were very close to the campsite now, or what's left of it. They peered over and saw that they were still there. All of them looked if they haven't slept, and Eirya and Shadowmon know why while Izzy stayed positively clueless, still haven't regaining his memories.  
  
-----^_^-----  
  
"So, we're finally here." "And here we must say good-bye." The young girl eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to miss you Izumi."  
  
The redhead didn't seem to understand. "What!?! We're going to say good-bye here! Why are you leaving me? I still can't remember anything!! And I though you cared!!" The redhead strted to cry. Eirya look if she's going to cry too.  
  
"Izumi, I'll tell you this: We may be apart, but still together in heart. You're only going to remember me as a dream and someday, maybe, someday we'll meet again and you will know. This may seem strange and bizare but what I'll say will happen one day. History will chage as well." She raised her right hand to his head and the other to the campsite. She closed her eyes and finally recited: "To change thy history to see that the final one of ancient legecy, mind shall erase history upon those not needed to remember. The one who laid thy eyes on Destany shall forget and upon thy names of Fire, Water, Air and Earth, May the Memories Dissapear Until the Day of the True Meet." A light started to glow within her. She opened her eyes and said her last words:  
  
  
  
"I love you Koushiro, yet you will never know."  
  
  
  
The light dissapears.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Epilogue (Shadowmon POV)  
  
The final battle was spectacular, but as very lonely. Eirya recited the words of forgetfulness and everyone lost their memories, even her. All of them thought it was a strange dream. I, however, haven't lost those memories because I am essential in the future, and is the guide of their life. Everything went to the way the prophecy should have gone. I have to make sure everything goes right. Each of the digidestends went home and started their normal lives, but fate shall intertwine and the Heirs of the Elements will appear and take over the burden of watching the Digital Land I am living right now. I'm very proud of my friend. Maybe one day she will go back to Koushiro and they can love each other for eternal life, as long the Moon and Stars aren't watching. I could tell you what may happen, but I shouldn't. It isn't right, for that fate and destany can change. Maybe another time when you come back, I'll tell you. For now, I need the rest I deserve for watching the war of Darkness and Light.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
My copyright  
  
{{{}}}-{^_^}-{{{}}} Lab's copyright 


End file.
